Twins
by saya260345
Summary: This is a love story about Noll,and mai's twin sister.


Ghost Hunt Twins

By: Saya260345

BIO

Name: Taniyama Ai (last, first)

Age: 16

Birthday: July 3rd

History: You are Mai's older twin sister, you have been a physic medium, esp. for six years now. You've finished school early to work and go to college for you and your sister to have an income. You knew Eugene and Oliver for some years because they both helped you become a medium. Oh and you love to fight.

Appearance: You have long brown hair to your waist; big light brown eyes, Fair skin and you have a very developed body meaning nice curves.

Personality: You are a very easy going person, calm and you are only nice to your sister and your over protective, can be mean if your mean first oh one more thing you can be cold sometimes.

Story Begins

Chapter One

You were walking to your apartment to surprise Mai since you just got back from New York, But you when got in your apartment she wasn't there so you thought she's probably at school it was started walking to the school it was a big nice school "wow" you said looking up at the school buildings. When you reach the office you so a chubby lady with black short hair and green eyes sitting at the front desk."How may I help you?" she said looking up from her computer, "I'm looking for Taniyama Mai" you said "she's at work" the lady said "work?" you losing your self a little you shook your head "where does she work?" "I can you give you the address " she said "that would be great" you said smirking. You ran straight to Shibuya Research place, you were pissed 'why is she working? Isn't that why I was away studying' you thought.

5 minutes later Ai

You opened the front door calmly to see a blonde hair blued eyed man that looked 18 or 19,A tall Chinese man with half of his face covered by his hair that looked 26 or 27,A Japanese girl that looked like an ugly doll with short hair that looked my age, A woman with orange hair and a dirty blonde hair man that looked 26 or 28. Everybody was looking at you and started laughing (except lin) "nice one Mai" the man said with the dirty blonde hair he patted your hair "don't touch me!!" you said getting in a fighting stance you glared at all of them they had shocked faces. "I got the tea!!" you turned around to see Mai, she dropped the tea and ran towards you, she hug you and said " I missed you so much" " wait hold on you have a twin?" the orange hair woman said " what does it seem to yo-" you tried to say but Mai cut you off "yeah she's my older twin sister Taniyama Ai this is………"

3 minutes later

You were introduce to every body. "Mai we need to talk" you said with a stern look "O-" Mai was cut off by some saying "Mai where's my tea" you turned around to Eugene no Oliver you gasped and clapped your hands over your mouth "Oliver?" you spoke in English _what are you doing here?" you spoke again he looked at you and said "looking and call me Naru_" you nodded and then frowned "Naru, Mai can't work here anymore" everyone gasped. " And why is that?" Naru said "every time Mai goes on a job I get her feedback cuts bruises and nightmares "that can't be" masako said "since your so smart I'm a medium the best after Davis I feel what she feels" you said getting a little annoyed "Ai can we speak in my office" you nodded and walk in the office after Naru " I understand your concern but we can-' " no I need to be there" you said there was silence until naru broke it " what if you worked with us I did train you, you do have good abilities" he said " ok" you smirk and started making your towards the door "Oh one more thing Ai I missed you" "likewise.

End Of Chapter One

Chapter two

You came out from naru's office to be greeted by Mai in your face to see if she gets to stay or go you nodded every body cheered (except lin and masako)"But I got a job here to now and I will work most of time while you go to school understand?" you looking at your sister "yes!" she said smiling "Ai-Chan don't you have school?" the monk asked "no I finished when I was 14, now I'm in college " you said looking him "oh" he said surprised "Well I'm gone " you said about to head out the door "be here tomorrow " Naru said coming up you "yea" you said .You walked out and Naru was beside you "I want to help look for gene too he was like a brother to me" you said looking down "fine" naru said turning to a street you kept walking straight towards the apartment and said _"bye Noll_" Mai Pov

You were happy everything worked out. "Mai-Chan your big sister is cool and very beautiful "Ayako said playing with her hair. "Hey Naru do you know Ai-Chan from anywhere I mean you two spoke an other language and everything" monk-san said kind of confused Naru just got back from the store and said "she is my childhood friend" Naru said coolly "how is that" Masako said a little sad " why didn't Mai know" Ayako said not believing "um I knew she had two boys she hung out with all the time" you said flushed "Taniyama-san is not here so lets not talk about her please" John said Naru looked up at Lin and said "we have a case tomorrow 12:00pm at a school in Okinawa so get what we need ready, everyone else be ready by 10:00am or we were leaving you" Masako Pov

' I can't believe that girl is Naru's childhood friend' you thought getting in you limo "driver bring me to Taniyama residents" you said "hai (yes) ma'am" you were brought to the apartment complex you went up to the top floor to the door number '162' you rung the door bell and 1 minute later the twin appeared "what?" Ai said, " I wanted speak to you." Ai Pov

Masako walked in looking around your apartment " what do you want "you said a little snotty "Are you Naru's childhood friend?" 'Oh she's jealous ' you thought smirking " yeah and were still friends" you said messing with your hair "listen doll face I know you like Naru but he doesn't like you why? Because you are blackmailing him why in the hell would someone like someone who is blackmailing them and especially not Naru he's got to much pride" you said "just stay awa-" "not gonna happen " you pushing Masako to the door and then you waved Next Morning

'Beep Beep ' 'press' you turned off the alarm clock. You had a nice hot shower 'now to pick you clothes for today' you thought looking through your suitcase you picked out a black doll dress and white Capri's with black Jordan's. You cooked breakfast and at 8:00 you woke Mai, and you and Mai ate and packed some clothes for your first case in awhile. "Damn Mai we have to go" you said running out the door "right behind you" Mai said you made it to the office at 9:50 am sat there while they packed everything in the car "nay Mai why did you cut your hair?" you said checking out your sister's hair "Oh it was getting hard to control so I cut it, what about onee-Chan what about school?" Mai said "I only have school on my laptop for this year that's why I brought it with me." You said " wow Mai this is your first time on time" the monk joked "My onee-chan woke me up" Mai said "that explains everything" Masako said rolling her eyes you sat on the couch to start your school work when you was rudely interrupted "Ai your suppose to help not sit" Naru said you looked up and smirked "I don't do heavy lifting, I do research and excorsime" you said Naru raised an eyebrow and said have found out any thing you patted the seat next to you he sat "Okinawa school is called Karakura it's an all boy school the biggest in Okinawa there was a boy who recently hung himself in the gym room that should be where the active is going" you said looking up from your laptop "It's time to go" Lin said you and Naru walked out into the car driving to the airport. You got plane and sat there reading your book "since you have physic powers why don't you show us" Masako said in a snotty way "Ok you said I will give you 3 examples before you met Naru you were in England trying to win someone's heart, and you love to blackmail. cup you looked at it and it moved 3.a little boy died on this plane and hasn't passed on, any other questions?" you said looking at Masako "hmph" she turn around and didn't say anything for the whole plane ride to Okinawa.

Chapter two has ended

Chapter three

You were off the plane and Lin was getting a rental cars with Naru .You sat there for at least 10 minute waiting "okay let's go" Naru said heading in the car, there were two cars and you and Mai got in Naru's car you sat next Mai of course she fell asleep and you was still up until you fell asleep. Naru Pov

You looked in the backseat to see Ai and Mai sleeping you slightly blushed 'Ai was so pretty' you thought 'what' you thought Lin saw Naru's confused face and said "do you like what you see?" you got back into reality and closed your eyes to control yourself. End of Naru Pov AI Pov

"oi wake up" someone pushed you opened your eyes to Noll and wow he was looking handsome you got up and smirked at Naru "what?" Naru said looking at you "oh nothing I just saw something that's all" you said patting his shoulder and walking towards the school with Mai "Hello you must be the S.P.R I'm Ryoga and you?" " I am Shibuya Kazuya" Naru said, "I am Taniyama Ai" you said coolly "Mai" Mai said "Oh twins?" Ryoga said "yeah" you both said, "Where is the president?" Naru said, "I am the president" Ryoga said proudly "shall I show you the base you asked for?" Ryoga said kind of eyeing you like candy on a shelf Naru nodded stepping in front of you.5 minutes later

You were brought to a rather large room with two desk large windows and a grand piano "will this do?" Ryoga asked Naru nodded Mai was looking at the boy that just came in and blushed too now it looks like she was trying to compare the two Ryoga had a great built like he was on a sport team with black short hair and intense golden eyes but the new guy was tall and had a built with grayish black hair and black eyes they smiled at you and Mai "this is my younger brother freshman Stona Kiyu he smiled at Mai and said "nice to meet you" Mai blushed and then looked at you, you knew what she meant these guys did not look better then Naru but she had a crush so you was gonna help "ryo-kun kiyu-kun will you show us around?" you said with puppy eye he blushed "um I um" he said "please" you both said "sure" you smirked and walked out and waved to Naru he shook his head. Naru Pov

You didn't see that coming "wow who knew Mai can flirt" monk said "her sister is flirt who knew" ayako said "Get back to work" naru said annoyed Ai Pov

31 minutes later you just got back from going around the whole school and you were tired you flopped down on the couch in the base no one was in there you thought "What did you find?" Naru said "this case should be easy for you why you may ask? Because the sprit wants to leave that's why he been disturbing his classmates "but he killed himself right?" monk asked "no he was forced " you said People gapsed from the doorway entering the room "me and Mai will spend the night in the room to feel what he felt "no!" Naru said "why" you asked a little surprised "we must do it in a way will the students won't know" Naru said coolly "true" you said thinking "okay, well can I speak to Naru in private" you said pulling his arm towards the door he nodded outside the room speaking _English:" what" Naru asked " Noll ….the sprit is well was kind of in love, he got turned down and now he has grudges on __Girls__ that are single we need to play a role girlfriend and boyfriend Mai already has a boy friend" you smirking "huh" Naru said "Kiyu-kun" "oh" you chuckled naru did only act this way around you " good now the plan is in set once he sees me with you he will try to break us apart don't tell anyone were pretending not even Lin kiss me hug me and flirt with me or it won't work" "ok I get it I see what your doing" Naru said_ Back in the base

Naru Pov "what did you talk about" bou-san said being noisy Ai blushed and looked away 'wow she's a really good actor' you thought Mai came up to Ai and said "did you tell him?" she nodded "what did he say" Mai asked Ai blushed harder "yeah.." Mai hugged her and screamed jumping up and down "w-what happened?!" bou-san said "Naru and Ai are an item" Mai said happy as ever everyone gasped even Lin you grabbed Ai and left slamming the door behind you brought her into the library _"what the hell?!" you said loosing your self "Noll come down this is part of the plan the sprit is out and going to start with me first so stay close ."You know Ryoga showed me a secret passage way" you said looking at the ceiling "why do I care" Naru said kind of mean you backed up a little and smirked "your jealous" you said "no I'm not" "yeah like I believe that" said turning around "don't turn your back on me" Naru said trying to get you mad you turned around and grabbed his collar "or what?!" you said "or this" Noll said he flipped you on your back you got up and grabbed Naru's legs he fell now you were on top of him "I win you said _"Ai Naru where are yo-" the whole group walked in and saw us like that and ran saying sorry you couldn't help your self you chuckled a little Ai was chuckling to wow she was pretty she got off of you and you got up and kissed her. Ai Pov

'Wow Noll is kissing me with his perfect lips' you thought kissing him back 5 seconds later his lips were off of your "oh I'm sorry" Ryoga said you looked up at Naru "sneaky trick" you and him left the room and went back to the base and to be greeted with stares "guys nothing happened I was just fighting Naru " you said "why was you fighting Naru" Masako asked glaring at you "he got me pissed off like your doing" you said balling your fist "Everybody get ready tonight were going to rid of that sprit." Naru said.

That Night

You were sleeping in your cot next to the window when you heard banging on the walls things being thrown a cross the room and things falling monk-san and John-san started reciting.30 minutes later your plan worked out. You were watching everybody pack everything in the van to leave first thing in the morning. Akayo was jogging up to "wow Ai you really did it" Akayo said "of course" you said " well about me and hi-" you said "Ai come here" Naru called you ran up to Naru "what" he didn't say anything you looked up at him and said "are you o-" "will you be my real girlfriend? " you gasped "I loved you since the day we met when we were little kids" you smiled and said "of course and I love you too. He hugged you tightly. _**The End**_

_If you want this story to continue just contact me._


End file.
